Bubble Bath
by Starlit007
Summary: Slash. Obi-Wan plans a night of seduction, but plans can always change...


_Bubble Bath  


_By Starlit 007  


Rated: PG-13  


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/places/things in this story. (though I wish I did!) All belong to Lucasfilm Ltd. I do not make any money off these stories, I do this out of love for the Star Wars universe. Don't sue the poor, deprived author!! ^_^  


  


WARNING!! This story contains sexual situations between two men (Obi and Qui). If you find the idea of those two together offensive, or you're under the legal age in your country (Though I don't believe that applies her since this isn't NC-17), then I suggest you turn back now. Yes, that's right, push the back button and go read something else, and don't flame me for writing this. Also, this is my first slash story, so be kind and critical at the same time. Feedback is what makes the author write more!! Thanks in advance! -Starlit  


_________________________________________________________________________________  


  
Obi-Wan Kenobi touched the warm waters of the bubble bath, finding the water just right. Most people would find it highly amusing that a Jedi, who had spent days in mud, sand, swamps, and grime, loved bubble baths, but Obi-Wan didn't care. It felt good just to relax in the water, letting it wash his worries and troubles away, if only for a moment, even if they did reappear afterwards. And, oh, the fantasies he could have in the bathtub! Fantasies about his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, touching him, making love to him, even just kissing him in more than a friendly way. Ever since his sixteenth birthday, Obi-Wan had known that he loved Qui-Gon as more than a friend, teacher, or father, but it was highly inappropriate for a Master and Padawan to engage in a sexual relationship, especially same-sex unions. Obi-Wan also had known that Qui-Gon would never accept him as anything more than a student and a friend, never a lover. So for five years, he'd been waiting, watching, until tonight had finally come. Tonight was the night he would seduce Qui-Gon, no matter the consequences. After checking the water, Obi-Wan lit the dozens of candles scattered around the bathroom, some floating in glass bowls filled with water, others in glass candleholders. A bottle of Qui-Gon's favorite wine sat in a bucket of ice near the edge of the large tub, two wine glasses sitting beside it. Checking the pile of white bath towels on a stand near the tub, Obi-Wan grinned and checked the chrono on the bedroom wall. Qui-Gon would be home from the Council meeting any minute now. Changing into just his sleep pants, Obi-Wan went into the living room, grabbing one of his favorite trashy novels on the way and laid down on the couch to wait for Qui-Gon.  
  
The time of his arrival came and went. Then one hour, two, three, and when midnight hit, Obi-Wan began to get extremely worried. What if Qui-Gon knew what he was planning and was avoiding him to refuse the gesture? What if the Council had sent him somewhere on Corusant to deal with a political matter and forgotten to tell him? What if…  
  
Obi-Wan awoke, the novel laying on his bare chest. He glanced at the chrono. It was two in the morning, and that was his master creeping in the door. Obi-Wan sat up immediately.   
"Where have you been?" he demanded, sounding much harsher than he'd intended. Even in the darkness, he could see Qui-Gon wince at the question and the tone.  
"Mace and I were discussing the mission the Council is sending you and I on in two weeks. We lost track of time, Padawan. And watch your tone." _Of course_, Obi-Wan thought bitterly. _Qui-Gon can't ever explain himself without throwing a rebuke towards me in there somewhere._ Did Qui-Gon know how long his Padawan had spent planning the night they would spend together? And now the old coot had ruined it. Stung, Obi-Wan picked up his book and stormed off to his room, slamming the door behind him without so much as a goodnight to the very surprised Jedi Master standing in the living room. Sighing, Qui-Gon also retired, but on a hunch, took a peek into the bathroom they shared. Most of the candles had burnt out, the water was cold, the ice chilling the wine had melted, and the bubbles in the water had dissolved, but Qui-Gon understood in an instant why his apprentice was so upset. Without another word, Qui-Gon discarded his clothing, now wearing only his trousers, and walked to Obi-Wan's door, opening it without knocking.  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't help the tears that streamed down his face. He'd spent almost two weeks planning this night, perfecting every little detail down to the sheets he'd made Qui-Gon's bed with. And his master had ruined it by being forgetful. _He really doesn't love me,_ Obi-Wan decided in his heartbroken state. _He doesn't love me and I'll be miserable for the rest of my-_ His thoughts were cut off when a large hand rested on his back, gently caressing the skin there. Obi-Wan gasped into his pillow, his manhood making itself known in his sleep pants. Qui-Gon's hand ran up and down his spine, gently caressing as though Obi-Wan were the most precious thing in the world. When his master turned him over, there was desire and love written all over the older man's face, and Obi-Wan eagerly gave in to the kiss Qui-Gon bestowed upon him. His last thought before bliss engulfed him was that his master _did_ love him, which made Obi-Wan very, very happy indeed.  
  
Late that morning, Obi-Wan awoke in his master's strong arms, tired but feeling well loved. Despite his age, Qui-Gon was a very nimble and eager lover, enthusiasm pouring off him in waves. Smiling, Obi-Wan stretched, which awoke his lover. Blue-green eyes met with sharp blue eyes as the two looked at each other, rather silly smiles upon their faces. Sighing in pleasure, Obi-Wan let Qui-Gon pull him against his chest, content to just snuggle for the rest of the morning until Qui-Gon whispered something in his ear that made him gasp.  
"How about a bubble bath, Obi-Wan?"  
  
THE END!!  



End file.
